


Ace of hearts

by Haikane (Kanekane)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, No one is a ghoul, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/Haikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I'll upload drabbles. Tags will be added when needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe two coffees

It started because of Saiko.

She was always doing something on the internet, the whole team knew it, but they always thought it were things involving games or even animes, not those sites about matching people to get them dates.

The worst part: it was to Haise.

Her maman was so lonely, she said, always taking care of everyone and not having a person to do the same to him, so, in order to solve this problem, Saiko searched through the profiles until she could find someone she thought could be a potential significant other to Haise.

Therefore, in the end, the two-tone-haired male was in a cafe, sitting in a chair while cleaning his own glasses and waiting for his supposed date.

He knew Saiko and the others were watching from afar, he also knew that if something went wrong the gang would beat up the person (which wasn’t a good thing, so he would interfere), but, to be honest, he didn’t want to be there.

Sure, he could understand Saiko’s worry, after all, he was the older one in their group, someone who, in theory, should be already married or at least dating, and yet, there he was, focusing only in work and helping his friends on a daily-basis.

Haise’d already decided: he would end this blind date as soon as possible. He would be polite, of course, maybe even drink a coffee and talk about trivial things, but then he would use his work as some kind of excuse to just get up and leave, after all, he was a busy person.

After some minutes, he noticed a dark-haired lad approaching his table and looking somewhat nervous.

“…Excuse me, are you Sasaki Haise?”

And Haise even forgot the pun he intended to use in that moment.

Well… Maybe he could forget about work a little, drink two coffees and even eat a piece of cake…?


	2. Pacific day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are a happy family here. And yes, baby!Shiro is like their kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because baby Shiro. And hot dad Haise. And puns.

They had that “ritual” every time Haise went on vacation: they packed their things and traveled to the beach or some other place just to relax and spend time in family.

“Everyone is ready to go to the beach?” Haise asked with a big smile while putting their luggage inside the car, including a banana plushie that Shiro occasionally liked to stare at.

“Just let me lock the door.” Kaneki then checked to see if the house was secure enough before they went on their little travel.

Haise started the vehicle and headed to the road, looking by the rearview mirror to evade hitting in anything.

“Now, don’t need to be _salty_ while _waving_ goodbye to our home, we’ll be back in a couple of hours!” 

Shiro was too young to understand his puns, but Kaneki, who was in the passenger seat, couldn’t help but lower his head and giggle; well, that was one of the things he loved most in Haise, right?

During the time they were traveling, Kaneki read aloud some books to the white-haired kid while the two-tone-haired male kept telling some jokes and puns about things he saw; if there was any doubts about Haise being a dad, after his jokes he certainly proved himself to be one.

“Okay, we are here!” Sasaki exclaimed once they parked near the shore. 

He helped Kaneki and the white-haired child leave the car, saying that they should wear sunscreen, something that made Shiro cringe a little.

“Shiro, it’s better for you later… You don’t want to get sunburn, do you?” Kaneki explained with all the patience in the world, trying to catch the little one’s attention.

“Yes Shiro, do you not _sea_ this?” 

And this time who cringed was Kaneki, who almost snorted. 

.

The rest of the day went on almost uneventfully. They played in the transparent, cold water, built sand castles, ran in the white sand and ate some snacks.

At that moment, they were drying Shiro’s hair with a towel. 

“So, Kaneki, _shell_ we go back?” Haise asked in a casual tone, as if he just hadn’t made that terrible pun; Kaneki sometimes wondered how he could say those things with such a straight face.

“--Uhn, it’s getting pretty late already… Let’s put the things back in the car.” The black-haired male said while holding a bag full of toys and clothes.

“Do you need any _kelp_ , Kaneki?”

At this, the black-haired male turned to face the other after he laughed a little.

“You are really inspired today, Haise”

“Ab _shell_ utely”

And Kaneki could only laugh more.

.

They traveled back home in a peaceful silence since Haise wasn’t telling more puns (which was unusual) and Shiro was asleep (although he was always in silence).

The black-haired male decided to just hear music and look through the window, enjoying their surroundings.

After some hours, they finally arrived at home.

Haise parked the car and, when they were almost opening the doors, he turned to his lover and said with a happy smile:

“ _Whalecome_ home!”

Unbelievable.


	3. Flambé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN. EXPLICIT PORN. Hide yo kids, hide yo wife!
> 
> Haise is toping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all my [wife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekitty/profile) fault.

That Haise was excellent in the kitchen wasn’t a secret; he knew how to cook any kind of dishes, including some of the Italian and French cuisine.

Everything he prepared was bounded to be delicious, even when he didn’t put any kind of effort or rushed the recipe due to lack of time. 

Haise was an incredible chef, and, in that moment, he was trying to teach Kaneki and tell him some of his techniques. A simple task, the problem was… The black-haired male already was the cutest thing in the world to Haise, and now, wearing an apron… 

“--Haise? Haise? Are you okay?”

The two-tone-haired male blinked, feeling his cheeks redden a bit.

“Ah, yes! I’m sorry, I got distracted,” He said with a smile. “So, where were we? The eggs and the flour?”

“No… We were about to put the pie in the oven.”

“Already? Wow, I didn’t notice! I’m sorry Kaneki,” Again with the sheepish smile. “Okay, then let’s do it!”

Kaneki was still staring at his boyfriend; he knew something was wrong, especially because Haise kept looking at him from time to time with parted lips and dilated pupils.

The black-haired male approached the oven, bending down a little to place the dish inside it. Kaneki then turned in time to catch how Haise was staring at him, as if it was taking all of his will to not just launch forward and grab his waist.

“--A-Ah, I’m sorry, it’s just…” Sasaki turned his face away, trying to hide his blush. “You look so cute in that apron…”

A short period of silence and then Haise felt two arms circling his neck and soon warm lips were pressing against his own.

The two-tone-haired male allowed himself to touch Kaneki, bringing his hands to the brunet’s back and caressing the fabric of his shirt until he could slip his fingers under it and touch his warm, smooth skin.

Careful not to undo the ribbon that maintained the apron in its place, Sasaki squeezed Kaneki’s waist and pressed their bodies together, feeling how his lover positioned one thigh between his legs, grinding against his erection. 

“I think you’re cute when wearing an apron too…” Kaneki whispered while placing sloppy, lazy kisses along Sasaki’s jawline, threading his fingers in grey, soft locks of hair, letting the other gently push him until they were against the counter.

“You do? That’s why you’re always looking at me?” He said in a rushed murmur before licking at Kaneki’s neck, moving until their lengths were rubbing in each other, making them both moan in unison.

“A-Ah, Haise… Please…” Kaneki kept his eyes closed, leaning in the counter until he was almost lying on it.

The black-haired-male opened his legs and accommodated Sasaki between them, letting out a high moan when the other slid his clothed erection where his entrance was and thrusted against it a few times. 

“Uhm? Are you feeling good?” Haise held Kaneki’s thighs and bent over until his face was close to his beloved. “Tell me, Kaneki… What do you want me to do?” He whispered, moving his hips once again.

Kaneki moaned, greedily running his fingers through Sasaki’s back, pulling his shirt until he could remove it, revealing his lover’s chest.

The black-haired male dedicated some seconds to feel the muscles, playing a little with Haise’s nipples before, with an innocent expression and flushed cheeks, stare at his eyes.

“…Fuck me”

Sasaki smiled, placing his fingers in Kaneki’s waistband, but not doing more than it, taking delight in the way that the black-haired male was growing impatient.

“That’s not how you ask for it, Kaneki…” He sweetly whispered. “How a well-mannered boy like you would say it…?”

Kaneki groaned, writhing in place while trying to make Haise move, but to no avail.

“P-Please, please fuck me, I beg you, Haise!”

At this, the two-tone-haired male grinned, satisfied. 

“Good boy”

As a reward, he finally pulled Kaneki’s pants down, freeing his erection and hearing the other male almost whimper.

Haise didn’t waste any time and held it, stroking the whole length in a lazy, excruciating pace, seeing how Kaneki was trying to thrust in his fingers to make things faster.

“Eager, are we?” Sasaki let go of Kaneki just to bring his hand to his mouth, where he licked at his fingers and made them wet, aware that he was being watched by his lustful lover.

Next thing Kaneki knew, Haise’s fingers invaded his entrance while his warm mouth enveloped his dick, making him scream in both pain and pleasure.

The black-haired male tried to hold his moans, but it was almost impossible, especially when his boyfriend hit a certain spot inside himself, making him arch his spine and cry.

“I really like to see you like this, Kaneki” Haise said after he pulled back, opening the zipper of his pants and then extending one his hands until it was touching his lover’s lips. “Please, lick”

Kaneki did what the other asked, avidly lapping at Sasaki’s fingers until his saliva was dripping on his own chest.

“Thank you,” Haise then leaned in, kissing Kaneki’s forehead before returning to his previous position. “If I hurt you, tell me,” He announced while spreading Kaneki’s saliva on his length. “I’m going in now.”

Kaneki could see the way Haise was smiling, as if he was overjoyed. The black-haired male closed his eyes and moaned with his boyfriend when he felt the tip entering his body.

“Keep going, please, just-- J-Just put it all in”

And Haise obeyed, thrusting until he was nestled between the black-haired male’s legs. He took a deep breath, trying to bear all the pleasure of having Kaneki’s inner walls squeezing around him.

“M-Move please.” The brunet pleaded, moving his own hips and moaning.

The two-tone-haired male held his waist, listening to his wish and rocking his hips, sliding in and out of his lover, creating a good friction that started to build a pressure in their groins.

“Y-You are so cute, Kaneki” Haised moaned, quickening his pace and bending down until he could hug the other male, keeping him close while they were both almost in their limit.

Kaneki couldn’t stop screaming, holding into Sasaki as if he was everything he had. 

The black-haired male tried to say that he was going to come, but the feeling was so overwhelming that the only thing he could do was lower his head and bite into Haise’s shoulder, but not hard enough to draw blood. 

The sudden pain mingled with the extreme pleasure and soon Haise felt his own semen filling Kaneki, both of them crying and supporting their weights in one another. 

Between heavy breaths and kisses, they finally noticed the odd smell adorning the kitchen.

“The pie!”

But it was already too late; the poor thing was lying inside the oven, burned and ruined, although for a good cause.

“Hm… I think we need to redo the whole thing then.” Haise said with a sheepish smile while Kaneki just sighed.


	4. Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write something fluff and funny. ;v;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my [wife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekitty/profile) and all her help. She is always cheering me up and giving me amazing ideas. ;v;

He was nervous. His hands were shaking a little, his palms were somewhat sweaty and the smile on his face looked a bit forced; truly, he wasn’t comfortable, even more with the constant worry to keep things under control and be sure that he and his date had a great night.

Actually, everything _had_ to be perfect; he couldn’t even think about the possibility of something going wrong and ruining all of his plans. 

That was their first official date and Haise definitively wanted Kaneki to remember this as something good. 

“Excuse me, have you guys decided what you want?” A waiter approached their table. He wore glasses and seemed a little distressed, probably because that was the fourth time he’d tried to take their orders, but was dismissed in all the previous attempts.

“Hm… I think we could order this wine?” Kaneki shyly pointed to the option in the menu.

“Are you sure you want that one? It’s a bit strong…” Haise interfered, making the black-haired male redo his choice. “That one may be too weak though, what about this?” He leaned over the table to show his recommendation, but Kaneki politely refused it.

Neither of them noticed how angry the waiter was getting because of how much time they were taking just to decide a simple wine.

“What do you say about a champagne then?” The waiter, Nishio, decided to lift his voice and have their attention; he was so done… Why couldn’t they order something already?!

“Oh, this is actually pretty good! What do you say, Kaneki?” Haise turned to his companion, who seemed satisfied with this drink.

Thank G-d they already knew what they were going to eat.

After Nishio walked away, Kaneki and Haise remained in an awkward silence, with Sasaki fidgeting nervously in his place, but trying to act normally the whole time. 

He started some small conversation with Kaneki, but everything always ended in the same way: as a failed effort of creating a good, enjoyable atmosphere.

This date was going from bad to horrible really fast, especially when Nishio came back with their champagne.

Haise’d planned a toast, wanting to pay some kind of tribute to the relationship that he and Kaneki were building. This part went fine, the problem was when they tasted the champagne; it was so bitter… They both cringed, but tried to smile it through.

After this, Haise was internally praying that the food had a better flavor.

When their meal arrived, they could only stare at the weird, somewhat gross mass that was supposed to be an Italian dish.

Sasaki knew he’d died a little inside, his hopes and expectations of having an amazing date turning into dust.

“Uh, but I’m sure it’s tasty!” Kaneki quickly said, noticing how the two-tone-haired male seemed disappointed with their dish appearance, so, with a tiny and nervous smile, Kaneki proved it.

It was horrendous.

“Did you like it, Kaneki?” Haise asked with a small note of hope in his voice.

“--Yes, I liked it” Left hand on chin… Haise knew this gesture; Kaneki was hiding something, which only increased his nervousness.

The two-tone-haired male put the almost-spaghetti in his mouth and flinched.

“Haise? Are you okay?”

“Ahaha… Y-Yes, I’m sorry, it was nothing!” Left hand on chin… Kaneki knew this gesture too.

Again with the awkward silence and Sasaki wished he could just cover his face and lament his terrible choice; this restaurant was awful, why did Urie recommend it in the first place? 

He really wanted to keep a straight face and carry on with the date, but this food was unpalatable; how could he make Kaneki eat something like that? And it would be too rude to just leave the thing there…

He probably was looking at the meal with a very sad and defeated expression, because when he noticed, Kaneki was talking to the waiter and asking for the bill. He also was saying something about the leftovers.

“I remembered I wanted to show you a place, but we need to go before the store closes.” The black-haired male said with a smile, getting up from his place and waiting for Haise to follow him.

They stepped outside the restaurant and into the cool night, starting to walk side by side.

“It was not your fault, Haise. I know you tried your best.”

The two-tone-haired male widened his eyes, standing on the sidewalk and watching Kaneki’s beautiful smile.

“I… I’m sorry… I wanted everything to be perfect, but…” He was almost on the verge of tears, thinking that he had been the responsible of this disaster.

“And it was. We are together, right? Then everything is fine” And he leaned in until he could place a kiss on Sasaki’s cheek. “Let’s go, please.”

They walked to that place that served American food, Big Girl, where they could properly eat and talk, since Haise wasn’t as nervous as before.

In the end, their date wasn’t like Haise planned; Urie had bad taste in restaurants, their waiter was somewhat rude and they had to bring the leftover, but… They certainly would remember that night, as they walked under the stars while holding hands, ate the best hamburgers of their lives and kissed a little more.

All in all, it was a good date.


	5. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fic of this collection, probably.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read, sent kudos and comments! They meant the world to me and I'm really happy this rare pair (Haise/Kuroneki) got some attention!
> 
> Thank you guys!

They left the coffee shop when the sky was almost dark, deep tones of blue, orange and red painting the firmament with some stars to adorn it.

That was their fourth date and, as things progressed, everything made Haise believe that they would still see each other more times, after all, he could already tell that he liked Kaneki; his company, his smiles, his personality… Everything warmed up his heart.

Haise squeezed Kaneki’s hand, hearing him talk about some books, sounding so excited and happy that Sasaki could’ve sworn that he saw his eyes shine.

They decided to walk, since the black-haired male’s house was somewhat close to the place where they were and really, the last thing the couple wanted was to part ways. 

Talking about everything and nothing at the same time, standing close to each other and holding hands in that cold day, time seemed to fly and soon Haise recognized Kaneki’s apartment in the distance.

Sasaki fixed his red scarf and turned to bid farewell to the black-haired male, although he didn’t want to, finding any kind of small excuses to stay there, at Kaneki’s door, under the moon and cold wind, but still holding the other’s warm fingers.

Unfortunately, like all the other times, the couple knew they needed to go, especially when Haise still needed to cross the city to get to his own home. However, not like all the other times, Kaneki held his hands, a faint blush on his cheeks and a determined look on his face.

Sasaki’s eyes widened when he felt soft lips pressing against his own for the first time, coffee invading his mouth, the flavor mixed with another one that could only be Kaneki’s.

And for a moment, the world seemed to stop.

Haise held his breath and stood frozen in place, still not believing in what was happening.

Kaneki, sweet, shy Kaneki was kissing him and Haise’s only reaction was to stay there, like a statue, nothing coming into his mind, not even a joke, a pun, a pickup line or anything minimally coherent.

When the black-haired male ended the gentle touch, Haise could only feel his cheeks extremely hot, his skin burning and probably bright red. 

Seeing and hearing Kaneki giggle and then say that he was “cute” was enough to make Sasaki feel even more embarrassed. 

Without thinking too much and not caring if he was being childish, Haise covered his face with his scarf, still flustered and not being able to say anything that weren’t weird noises.

Suddenly, when Kaneki was going to say another thing, Sasaki took a deep breath, lowering his scarf and looking at the black-haired male.

If he couldn’t concentrate enough to say something valuable, he certainly could do something, after all, an action spoke louder than words, right?

It was cute how Kaneki stopped laughing and almost choked when Haise leaned in, pressing their lips in another kiss.

Sasaki didn’t know if it was his or Kaneki’s heart that was beating so wildly, but when they parted, he smiled and united their foreheads.

“This is payback.”

And they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
